Midnight
by Fuday K
Summary: Forbidden love. As if being human wasn't a problem enough... An Edward fic, with some Jasper mixed in later. D T for language & themes. Please read & review!


He saw her while he was driving home [alone this time]. His window was rolled down in order to feel the breeze in his gorgeous bronze hair. And it was then that he smelled the most beautiful smell he had ever smelled. His nose lead him to a young short little girl, holding an umbrella with different prints on it,such as polka dots, horizontal stripes, stars, and vertical stripes.

Her long brown hair waved in the wind, herside-swept bangs staying completely still, as they were absolutely planted with more than 1o hairclips, all different colors and shapes and sizes. He had never seen someone dressed as she was. Her hair was just the start.

She was wearing a name brand shirt, but the normality of that just wasn't enough for everything else. She wore a striped 3/4 short underneath that, and a plaid miniskirt, with a chain attached to a studded belt.

She wore a revealed black garter belt, that had little bows on the end where her striped thigh high stockings were being held up. It wasn't like she needed them, her legs were very slim and perfect, but the rest of them were hid by legwarmers that started at her knee and done, getting very baggy. They were neon pink, obviously meant to stand out.

The girl wore maybe about 7 necklaces, some beaded, some with chains, and some with just strings. The longest one had a black cross on it. Her slim wrists were complimented by tons of wristbands, bracelets, and rings.

She was the most vibrant and strange girl he had ever seen, but it didn't matter to him. He ran his hand slowly through his messy bronze hair, staring at her, and taking in her scent.

The beautiful little brunette smiled at the crossing guard, and started walking across the street. Her eyes met Edward's excited golden eyes. She gave him a smile too. Once across the street, she ran off happilly towards her home, he presumed.

The light finally turned green after two minutes, and he went in the direction she did, following her scent. It was beautiful, he couldn't get enough of it. He was driving slowly so as not to pass her. She was about 2oo meters ahead of his silver Volvo. He watched her run. She was pretty good, very fast. He wondered how she could run in those baggy legwarmers and platform shoes.

_ I can't wait to get home! _was what her mind was saying. Something about getting home was so important, that day. He wondered what it could be. He was curious, but he figured it would be too risky to follow her anymore. He turned around the street and headed in a different direction, his real destination.

He had been waiting, without his car, near her house, the next morning, watching the front door, waiting for his beautiful brunette to come out. Edward was very excited indeed, and decided that today he would speak to her. He needed to know her name.

Finally, she came out, carrying an umbrella, and a pink backpack was slung over her shoulder. He figured pink was her favorite color, because she was wearing it again all over today.

Edward began to walk casually and very slowly, waiting for her to catch up. She didn't seem to realise he was even there, she was concentrated on how her feet looked today. What an odd girl. She seemed almost obsessed with how she looked, because she constantly was taking a mirror out of her pocket and checking herself.

She finally caught up to him. She tried walking past him, but he walked faster, easilly.

"Hey." he said, gently and quietly.

She turned her head to look at him. He was about two feet away from her. The smell was unbearable, so he moved up onto the lawn, and continued to walk, seperating himself from her about four feet.

Her face turned bright red. She stared at him for a bid, feeling mesmorized by his beauty. It took a few seconds for her to reply.

All she could manage was, "Hi."

"What's your name? Mine's Edward." He put his hands in his coat pocket, examining her carefully, not even looking where he was walking.

She looked down at her shoes. "I'm Emi."

"How old are you, Emi?"

The girl shivered as he said her name in such a musical tone, she felt her heart almost jump out of her chest. She couldn't speak, for the longest time. It took a few minutes to regain her voice.

"I'm ten years old," she tried to sound proud and strong, but she couldn't. "and what's it to you?"

Emi was obviously trying to sound tough and not interested, but of course he knew she was. Her voice didn't really sound like it either, it was trembling.

"I was just wondering!" he chuckled, staring at her, enjoying seeing her expression. "I'm 17."

She stopped walking and looked up at him with a frightened look. He smiled kindly, trying not to laugh. Then she began running.

Edward was upset. He wasn't sure if he should run after he [well, he could easilly get to her in a few steps if he really tried], but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He was getting too tempted, anyway. He let her go.

And he spent the rest of the day thinking all about her. He was too focused on her wonderful smell to read her memories. He regretted that. He wanted to know what she thought of him.

There was a new girl at his school that day. Isabella, was her name. But he could care less. Emi was on his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. And he beat himself up about it.

_She's 1o damned years old, I can't like her._

But he couldn't stop.

And it was the same for Emi.

She couldn't concentrate one bit on her school lessons, and at recess she decided to stay inside and practice her cello in the band room. It didn't help take her mind off him. She just wondered even more if he, too, played an instrument.

But she had to stop thinking about him like they were friends. They would probably never see eachother ever again.

He was just being mean, she decided. He was just trying to pretend to be nice to me so that he could laugh at me behind his back. They're all like that anyway. I hate people. Especially boys. Especially that boy...

But she didn't really hate him. She wanted him in a way she's never wanted anyone before.

Edward walked quickly out of the school, telling the others to just go without him, and that he would go do something, then walk home. They were suspicious, but let him go. He was so convincing.

He raced down to the elementary school, eagerly waiting it's release. He knew that she would come out at that time. The girl that had him going insane.

Sure enough, she came bounding out with all the other children, eager to get home. As she walked down the sidewalk, Edward saw a few girls approach her. They looked about her age, maybe a grade above her. He could hear them talking.

"You're so ugly today. Do you think that new Aeropostale shirt makes you look pretty? Because it doesn't, Emilia."

Emi didn't say anything, and kept walking. The girls continued.

"It's so ugly. Whatever you put on you wreck. You're just THAT ugly," the other girl said, grabbing Emi's backpack.

Emi looked scared as she stared in horror as the girl held her backpack, opened it, and threw it across the street, in a muddy puddle. She raced after it as all the girls threw their heads back and laughed.

It was a windy day that afternoon, and all her homework began to fly out of her bag. She started desperately at them, not knowing what she would tell her teacher. It wasn't used running after them. They were long gone. She sighed, picked up her bag, and tried to whipe it off, to no use. She trudged along sadly, by herself.

Suddenly, he was by her side. He handed her a stack of papers.

"Here," he said, grinning at her.

She stared up at his face for about a minute, then her eyes dropped back down to the papers he was holding in his hands. She slowly took them, wondering how the hell he got those, let alone how did he end up meeting her again.

Emi nodded, and started to walk away. She wanted to talk to him, but she was too afraid. He followed her.

"How was your day at school?"

"Good. Why are you stalking me?"

He hesitated. He didn't know little girls knew words like 'stalk'.

"I'm not," Edward insisted.

"Yes you are..." she said. She was just as persistant as he was. He grinned. He enjoyed that.

"It's just coincidence. Seriously."

"Fine..." she had given up. She couldn't look at him, not even his hand. Every part of him made her nervous. She stared at her own feet as she walked.

"What's that in your hand?"

She looked up at him and went red, then looked down at her own hand. It was holding a book called "Midnight". It had a shadowy figure leaning over another on the cover, near the other figure's neck.

"It's about vampires," she stated simply. "I like vampires."

He laughed hartily. She looked up at him in surprise. He just couldn't seem to collect himself for a minute, but he finally did.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Emi looked annoyed and mad.

"You like vampires, huh?" he teased.

"Yes, I do!" She started to walk faster as if to loose him, but he kept up with her.

"I think vampires are pretty cool." he said, serious again, trying to get her good side out.

"Me too..." she said slowly, and looked up at him.

Her heart had never pounded in her chest louder than it did now. Was she in love with him? Was he in love with her?

He smirked and stared at her, taking every inch of her in.

She was beautiful in her scent, and her physical features.

Edward felt, for the first time in so many years, that's he's finally found who he was looking for.

---------------------------  
I'm trying to make this as non-sueish as I can. xD  
So please don't reveiw saying OMG ITS SO SUEISH. Cause yuh. I know. xD;

Please reveiw. PLEASEEEEE 3

There is another chapter coming SOON, don't worry! I just wanna read reveiws first. n__n Please reveiw, again! xD And give me nice feedback. Just don't tell me it sucks.  
Even if it does, I don't want to hear it. D:  
Yuh.

First fanfiction ever. 3 I hope you like it~


End file.
